101515 - Hot and Cod
12:49 -- abradantCombatant AC began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 00:49 -- 12:49 AT: ?? whos this? 12:49 AC: sh_t uh hey there 12:50 AC: _ mean 12:50 AC: h_? hello? hey what's up? 12:50 AC: _ mean, _'m carayx _'m lorrea's fr_end. 12:51 AT: LMAo hving tourble there oH r u? 12:51 AT: did she gve u my handle? 12:51 AC: uh yeah my f_ngers are really dumb today tbh 12:51 AC: and yeah she. gave me your handle. 12:51 AC: and told me _ should g_ve messag_ng you a try wh_ch sounds really we_rd when _ type _t but apparently she thought you were really cool. 12:52 AC: _'m not bother_ng you am _. 12:52 AT: im faltterred!! no i was just floatig around tbh 12:52 AT: reading forums 12:52 AT: i rlly need better use of my time mm 12:52 AT: so whats up? 12:54 AC: uh.. not much. _ just got done pract_c_ng and wanted to use up some t_me lmao. 12:54 AC: how's float_ng. l_ke _n the water? 12:54 AT: practicing what?? its k i guess 12:55 AT: can turn in2 a hassle 12:55 AT: when ur stuff floats out windows 12:55 AT: :||| 12:55 AC: lmao what? that happens? 12:55 AT: any openigns in ur hive r now hazardous 12:55 AT: idk if ieven spelled that rigt but 12:55 AT: ive lost a few things ove the sweeps 12:56 AT: had a few beasts swim thru 12:56 AT: had to get actaul windows 12:56 AT: hair used to look rlly cool tho!! before i cut it 12:56 AC: _ can read _t f_ne nw. oh that makes sense, pfft. 12:56 AC: d_d you lose your ha_r out the w_ndow too 12:57 AT: lmao probably!!! 12:57 AT: my hair is prob spread all over the sea by now 12:59 AC: oh god that's terr_ble 12:59 AC: _ don't want to be dr_nk_ng ha_r _f _ get _t from the ocean 12:59 AT: haha y u drinkgin salt water anyways??? 12:59 AT: like i breath it its nasty n not nutrious 01:00 AC: for the flavor _ guess _dk. 01:00 AC: do you dr_nk l_ke normal water down there too or 01:00 AC: wa_t that doesn't make any sense 01:00 AT: shit thats a good question 01:00 AT: ive never thought about that 01:00 AT: i dont think i need 2 01:00 AT: wtf what the hell i cant even drink sodas i never even 01:00 AT: considered 01:00 AT: ????/ 01:01 AC: sodas are so good though when _ get 'em. 01:01 AC: oh r_ght _ was. pract_c_ng box_ng _ totally d_dn't tell you. 01:02 AT: figured ur didnt want to 01:02 AT: ur not hemotyping so 01:02 AT: next time im on land im gonna try one 01:02 AC: oh _ just forgot. _'m not that secret_ve _ swear. 01:02 AC: yeah 10/10 would recommend. 01:02 AT: what r some good 1s?? 01:02 AT: i dont want 2 get anythin nasty 01:04 AT: thats surprisgin tho gray texts tned to be rlly private im still not convicned! 01:05 AC: uuuh trolla-cola _sn't bad but _t's super gener_c and _f you let _t s_t for 10 m_nutes _t gets awful real qu_ck. and then there's that tab stuff. 01:05 AC: _'m a cola conno_sseur no secrets here boss. _'ll be pr_vate about other stuff. 01:06 AC: _ th_nk tab _s a purpleblood th_ng tbh. 01:06 AT: lmao k n uuh 01:06 AT: mm ill make a list of stuff 2 try 01:06 AT: i cant use paper either 01:06 AT: wow udnerwater is rlly inconvient i never realzied 01:07 AT: extensial crisis begins 01:07 AC: does your phone have g_lls lmao 01:07 AT: it fuckin might!! i never checked 01:07 AC: _f you go on land _'d recommend wr_t_ng on paper 10/10 01:07 AC: would wr_te aga_n 01:09 AT: lmao!!! have 2 @ some poitn anyways 01:09 AT: u ever play a guitar underwater?? 01:09 AT: vids make it sound dif under water its like 01:09 AT: i dont think its supposed to sound that way?? 01:09 AT: i still think i sound okay tho 01:11 AC: _ d_dn't even know you could play a gu_tar underwater tbh. 01:11 AC: so kudos you probably sound great. 01:11 AC: _ bet when you get out of the water you'll play on land super fast. 01:12 AT: yea i will!!! thats the plan 01:12 AT: want 2 be a music star 01:12 AT: like troll nicki minaj or somethin 01:12 AC: lmao really? 01:12 AT: yea 01:12 AT: royalty is overrated tbh 01:12 AT: like 01:12 AC: w. really. 01:13 AT: @ least fuschia 01:13 AT: like how long has fuckin 01:13 AT: maenam or w/e been ont he throne 01:13 AT: like RLLY LONG 01:13 AT: u kno how many other heiresses she pribs took donw 01:13 AT: like a lot 01:14 AT: dont want to deal witht htat shit dont want to touch it with a 300ft pole 01:14 AT: but i get to yay! 01:14 AT: :x 01:14 AC: _ uh. tbh _ never thought about _t that way. 01:14 AC: that sounds really sh_tty honestly. 01:14 AT: not a lot trolls do 01:14 AT: ilike i guess i have the good life compared 2 some?? 01:14 AT: i can get anything i want 01:15 AT: while im alive i can get anyone 2 DO what i want 01:15 AT: i mean thats better than sme trolls lot 01:15 AT: i just get a shorter life i guess?? 01:15 AT: so yea if u want royalty go violet 01:15 AC: when you put _t that way _t's pretty depress_ng. 01:16 AT: yea 01:16 AC: _ swear _'m not typ_ng th_s sarcast_cally _ d_dn't real_ze be_ng the he_ress meant worry_ng about gett_ng k_lled. 01:16 AT: srry if i ruined ur mood didnt mean 2 rlly spill all that out? 01:16 AC: or. wa_t_ng for _t _ guess. 01:16 AT: no its fine!! 01:16 AC: no _t's cool _ get the feel_ng. 01:17 AC: wa_t that's a stup_d fuck_ng th_ng to say lmao 01:17 AT: wat why?? 01:17 AC: why was _t stup_d or why do _ get _t 01:17 AT: the empress culls trolls for wearing bad clothes i mean 01:17 AT: or clothes she doesnt like so 01:17 AT: u could be a fashion rebel for all i kno??? 01:17 AC: yeah _ l_ke to run around wear_ng galoshes tbh. 01:18 AT: LMAO 01:18 AC: they're comfy and keep my feet dry what's the problem 01:19 AT: problem is empress HATES EM tho good 01:19 AT: u wear those galoshes 01:19 AT: fite the power 01:20 AC: oh god _ could never. _ just wear workout clothes all day. 01:21 AT: those r p comfy!! 01:22 AT: prob better not wet 01:22 AC: yeah they get heavy af when they're wet. 01:22 AT: u got me on a whle land binge now 01:22 AT: floaty bits r fun tho 01:22 AT: only thing i miss with my hair 01:22 AT: used 2 float so good!! 01:22 AC: would recommend dr_nk_ng soda wh_le play_ng a gu_tar _n sweatpants on land. 01:23 AC: why'd you cut _t? 01:24 AT: that sounds liek the perf image!! 01:24 AT: eh 01:24 AT: kidna thru away all my heiress stuff?? 01:24 AT: guess i tried to "quit" 01:24 AT: so cut my hair 01:24 AT: mom wasnt happy 01:25 AT: n by thru away i mean locked in a chest in my closest 01:25 AC: oh. wow. 01:25 AC: d_d you qu_t? 01:25 AT: yea 01:25 AT: triied 01:26 AT: cant rlly quit if my blood still redish purple 01:26 AT: or w/e it is 01:26 AC: that sounds about r_ght _ th_nk? 01:26 AC: yeah _ guess you couldn't qu_t that doesn't sound r_ght. 01:26 AC: _ bet you'd make a great mus_c star though tbh 01:26 AT: yea :( 01:26 AC: _f _t helps 01:27 AT: yea i would!!! 01:27 AT: ty it does!! 01:27 AT: tho i will tell u 01:27 AT: there r weird places on the internet 01:27 AT: w e i r d 01:27 AC: lmao really 01:28 AT: yea 01:28 AT: i may 01:28 AT: or may not have 01:28 AT: searched 4 a way 2 change my blood 01:29 AC: ser_ously? 01:29 AT: yea i looked in2 it rlly briefly when i first "quit" 01:29 AT: n thn when i was freakig out about my inevietable death 01:30 AC: d_d you f_nd anyth_ng that wasn't balls out nuts. 01:30 AT: not rlly kno 01:30 AT: like half the stuff would probs not go well 01:30 AT: n if i was lower blood maybe kill me? 01:30 AT: i think the most legit stuff i found was just places that could help u hide ur color 01:30 AC: yeah probably. _ don't th_nk _ could handle all those leeches. 01:31 AT: yeeea 01:31 AT: theres also the beast to deal with 2 01:31 AT: :T 01:31 AC: oh yeah your whole he_ress lusus r_ght 01:32 AT: the squid thin @ the bottom of the sea yea 01:32 AT: thats the beast tho 01:32 AT: thats not mom 01:32 AC: oh my b! 01:32 AC: sorry sorry sorry. 01:32 AT: its k!! 01:32 AT: trolls dont rlly kno 01:32 AT: i think im rlly lucky i still have mom 01:33 AC: really? 01:33 AT: mhm 01:33 AT: as far as ive been able 2 tell Gl'bgolyb usually kills the other lusus @ a point 01:34 AT: moms a rlly good swimmer and she knows better than 2 get 2 close 01:34 AT: actually live kinda far away from beasty 01:34 AC: oh woah. 01:34 AT: havent seen mom in a few days tho im getting kinda nervous 01:34 AT: she doesnt leave me alone this long 01:35 AC: _ hope she's alr_ght. 01:35 AT: same :( 01:35 AC: _ mean that s_ncerely my mom doesn't l_ve around me e_ther. 01:35 AT: rlly?? 01:35 AT: also moms a basilosaurus if u were curious!! 01:35 AC: yeah, _ know that feel. 01:36 AC: _ was but _ d_dn't want to ask and seem we_rd tbh. 01:36 AC: that's really cool though. 01:36 AT: i dont mind!! nice difference from trolls tiptoeing around me 01:36 AT: yea shs rlly cool! 01:36 AT: doesnt approve of me giving up as heiress tho :( 01:37 AC: yeah _ f_gured. _ hope she supports your mus_c and stuff at least. 01:37 AT: she thinks it bad i think shes just r00d 01:37 AT: n like not bad like 01:37 AT: dont do it 01:37 AT: like she thinks im bad 01:37 AT: which is obviously completely wrong 01:38 AC: oh what. 01:38 AC: bummer. 01:38 AC: we should jam somet_me tbh. 01:41 AT: thatd be rlly cool!!! ill tell u next time im on land!! 01:41 AC: uh. 01:42 AC: yeah uh okay? 01:42 AC: _ mean alr_ght sure. 01:42 AT: r u okay with that?? i went ahead n saved ur handle?? 01:42 AC: uuuh sure! go ahead _ can't really stop you tbh. 01:42 AT: (or r u just nervous because im the heiress ;3c) 01:43 AC: uh! k_nda! 01:43 AC: _ just don't want to l_ke _nconven_ence you tbh 01:43 AC: not because you're the he_ress but _ l_ve _n a desert super far away from water 01:43 AC: _ can't even sw_m 01:44 AT: haha!! well not only am i super cute i am super nice!! o wat D: ive never seen a desert like how far away is it from the ocean 01:45 AC: l_ke really far. _t's k_nd of l_ke the ocean except there's no water and everyth_ng's on f_re. 01:45 AC: so _t's not l_ke the ocean at all and everyth_ng's on f_re. 01:47 AT: i have never seen fire either 01:48 AT: seen vids!! 01:48 AT: dang 01:48 AC: _ don't know why that surpr_sed me tbh 01:48 AC: _'m k_dd_ng though, _t's all sand. so _t's k_nd of l_ke the ocean? 01:48 AT: u might have 2 work with me on that 1 we can meet half way?? wtf am i saying i can get ppl to tak eme anyehre 01:48 AT: i have sand 01:48 AT: that i have 01:48 AT: everywhere 01:48 AC: yeah! 01:48 AT: tho its wet 01:49 AT: guess urs is dry?? 01:49 AC: _mag_ne an ocean made of sand and _t's all dry and hot. 01:49 AC: yeah! 01:51 AC: so you m_ght not l_ke _t tbh. 01:51 AT: dryyy and hot 01:51 AT: thats tru! but id like to meet u u sound rlly cool!!! 01:51 AT: so its fine 01:51 AT: not like i dont techinically ownt he planet while the empress is gone 01:51 AT: uum i guess ill have to put gg in charge of the beast 01:51 AT: mm 01:51 AT: and find mom first 01:52 AC: you. own the planet, r_ght. 01:52 AC: and _unno _f you'd l_ke to meet me _'m really bor_ng tbh. 01:52 AT: as heiress i am confirming i own the planet 01:53 AT: the empire is spanning an entire galaxy at this point 01:53 AT: p sure 01:53 AC: yeah _'d bel_eve _t. 01:53 AT: u dont sound boring!! and u play so! :D 01:53 AC: my play_ng even sounds bor_ng _ swear. 01:53 AC: _'m a lot less cool _n person. 01:54 AT: psh!! i think ill be the judge of that!! 01:54 AT: we all kinda mutually hate ourselves 01:54 AT: dont think we have any accurate opinion of ourselves 01:54 AT: like gg 01:54 AT: im sure he has some hatred down in there 01:54 AT: v deep 01:54 AT: duty has got to be wearing on him 01:54 AC: oh yeah for sure. 01:54 AC: wa_t gg? 01:55 AT: yea!! my violet blood buddy 01:55 AT: if u can call him a buddy?? 01:55 AT: he mostly just like 01:55 AC: oh! uuuh _s _t ser_os? 01:55 AT: he treats me like the heiress i guess?? 01:55 AT: yea!!!!!!! 01:55 AC: yeah _ bet most trolls treat you l_ke the he_ress. 01:55 AC: that uh. that makes sense. 01:55 AT: lmao! they do tho 01:55 AT: it can get annoying 01:56 AT: like uuh 01:56 AT: nylara? 01:56 AT: yea 01:56 AT: hes annoying :) 01:56 AC: you know nyarla?? 01:57 AT: mhm he trolled me thinking i was lorrea i think? 01:57 AC: ooooooh! makes sense you atbros. 01:57 AC: he's l_ke my best punchbuddy tbh. 01:58 AC: _'m sorry he annoyed you honestly. 01:59 AT: u guys spar together?? its fine 01:59 AT: id block him if i still remembered his handle but 01:59 AT: eh as long as hes not in my space 01:59 AT: its k 01:59 AC: _ don't th_nk he can sw_m honestly. 02:00 AT: oh good!! but u cant swim either??? 02:00 AT: u mentioned that!! i could teach u 02:00 AC: yeah _ can't. 02:00 AC: uuuuuh _unno _ feel l_ke be_ng _n the water would get me k_lled tbh. 02:00 AT: wat y 02:00 AT: not if ur with me 02:00 AC: oh. 02:00 AC: r. r_ght. 02:01 AC: yeah that's some sol_d _mmun_ty to be_ng culled. 02:01 AT: mhmm!! idk if id cull tho 02:01 AT: maybe maim?? 02:01 AT: idk if i like culling 02:01 AC: _'m sorry _ always assume _f a lower blood _s _n the water _ts k_nd of grounds for gett_ng culled. 02:02 AT: like wat the heck is the point 02:02 AT: 4 some trolls it is ur not wrong!! 02:02 AT: some violets r rlly territorial and rlly into the spectrum 02:02 AC: yeah that's what _ mean. 02:03 AT: yea so u r right to be cautious 02:03 AT: but if im there its k!! 02:03 AT: n i will probs "cull" anyone who "culls" a friend :) 02:03 AC: yeah _ can't _mag_ne anybody would fuck w_th the person the he_ress _s sw_m coach_ng. 02:03 AC: pardon the language. 02:03 AT: its k!! 02:04 AC: and. thanks _ th_nk. 02:04 AC: _ mean, thanks. 02:04 AT: np! 02:05 AC: _'ll teach you someth_ng _n return total prom_ses. 02:06 AT: rlly!! :D awesome!! 02:07 AC: yeah np whatever you want. 02:07 AC: not because you're the he_ress but because you're cool 10/10. 02:08 AT: aw ty!! ur one of the few to say that 02:08 AC: lmao l_ke really? 02:08 AT: yea most trolls dont see past "heiress" lmao 02:09 AT: groveling rlly gets on my nerves 02:09 AC: what they don't even _ns_ncerely say "ay he_ress u da bass f_sh _n the sea" 02:09 AT: if nylara is there - oMG U PUN!! :DD 02:09 AT: i love that!! 02:10 AC: _ try to do _t when _ can _ just couldn't pass that one up. 02:11 AC: once _n a long whale _'ll bust one out. 02:11 AT: !!!! 02:11 AT: FISH PUNS R GREAT!! 02:11 AC: lmao r_ght _ get a k_ck out of them. 02:12 AT: ii dont use them often but i like seeing them 02:12 AT: feels rlly cliche 4 me?? 02:12 AT: rlly like them tho 02:12 AC: yeah _t's hard to hate a really good pun. 02:13 AT: yes!!! 02:14 AC: _t's a huge bummer to hear most trolls don't g_ve you a chance outs_de of the he_ress th_ng. 02:14 AC: d_d nyarla do that _'ll punch h_m personally just for you 02:14 AT: eh they think im gonna kill them 02:14 AT: yea p much thats y im so annoyied 02:14 AC: oh lmao 02:15 AC: tbh _'m really sorry but _'d be the same way _f lorrea d_dn't tell me how cool you were. 02:15 AT: but living @ the hangmans block i rlly dont like the idea of culling or killing other trolls unless i rlly need to 02:15 AT: aaw that makes me sad :( im glda she talked to u then!!! ill have to thank her 02:16 AC: yeah _'m really sorry. _'ve gotta thank her too tbh. 02:16 AC: and _ can. uh. respect that sort of stance. 02:16 AC: _ don't l_ke k_ll_ng. 02:16 AT: its okay!! that didnt happen so no point worrying :) 02:16 AT: were on the same page then!! :D 02:17 AC: makes every day a l_ttle more uh. _mportant, _ guess. 02:17 AC: on the l_ke. one br_ght s_de maybe? 02:18 AT: yea it does idk how well im doing in making everyday count tho 02:18 AT: i tend to just stay in my hive 02:18 AT: feedd the beast when i gotta 02:19 AT: dont like doing that either :( 02:19 AC: same. 02:19 AC: and. _ can't _mag_ne _t's l_ke. pleasant? 02:19 AT: no its not 02:19 AT: i have to feed her lusus's 02:19 AT: and idk if im getting someone elses lusus or not 02:19 AT: i try not 2 02:20 AC: eugh that sounds awful 02:20 AT: it is :( 02:20 AT: but if i dont she gets loud n that kills trolls 02:21 AC: ... yeah. 02:21 AC: that'd be bad too. 02:21 AT: yea 02:21 AT: i rlly feel stuck 02:21 AT: because if i didnt have to care 4 her i could just leave n hide 02:22 AC: and play mus_c too. 02:22 AT: yea!! 02:23 AC: that'd be pretty baller. 02:23 AC: _t'd probably be eas_er on you too. 02:24 AT: id get 2 play and actually become a star!! thatd be super coo! 02:24 AC: yeah! 02:24 AC: you could be a real star f_sh tbh. 02:26 AT: hehehehe i should rlyl get practicing then!! 02:26 AT: n find mom 02:26 AC: _ really hope you f_nd your mom. 02:27 AC: _t can be real nerve wrack_ng not to have her around for that long. 02:27 AT: yea it can be 02:27 AT: especially w/ Gl'bgolyb so close 02:27 AT: like my hive is far away 02:27 AT: but still gotta be close 02:27 AC: yeah _ get that. 02:28 AC: _'m really sorry for hold_ng you up tbh. _f you were look_ng for your mom. 02:28 AT: no its okay 02:28 AT: i was just hanging in my hive 02:28 AT: ive been 02:28 AT: 2 nervous 2 look 02:28 AT: i feel like i alreayd kno where im going to find her 02:28 AC: really? 02:28 AT: yea 02:29 AT: Gl'bgolybs limbs can stretch pretty far 02:29 AC: _'m. really sorry. 02:29 AT: its okay! iev been expecting it 02:29 AT: i should probably actually go look tho?? 02:30 AC: yeah _ hope she's f_ne. 02:30 AT: talkin 2 u has kinda helped ty 02:30 AT: i hope so 2!! 02:30 AC: np? _t's the least _ can do tbh. 02:30 AT: ill set up a date 2 meet up then??? 02:30 AC: uh. 02:30 AC: yeah, uh. maybe. sure? 02:30 AC: take your t_me honestly. 02:31 AT: :D okay!! n if nylara happens 2 be htere tell him 2 behave 4 me 02:31 AC: oh yeah for sure! 02:31 AT: awesome!! catch u later!! 02:31 -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling abradantCombatant AC at 02:31 -- Category:Carayx Category:Aaisha